This proposal seeks to improve and expand an ongoing cancer education program at Emory University School of Dentistry. The objectives of the proposed program include: 1. To continue to improve cancer education at the undergraduate, post-graduate and continuing educational levels at the dental school and in the region. 2. To develop a position of Clinical Associate in Oral Cancer at the post-residency level. 3. To develop two Clinical Assistantships in Oral Cancer at the undergraduate level. 4. To continue and expand cancer education for the dentists of Georgia through the medium of the State Dental Journal and by an Oral Cancer Day at Emory University School of Dentistry. 5. To assist in maintaining the established tissue diagnostic service and oral tumor registry at the dental school as educational tools at all levels of the program.